Through partnership with the Office of Minority Health, Office of Public Health and Science (OMH/OPHS), the NCMHD provided funds to support the activities of research related activities involving minority and health disparity populations impacted by Hurricane Katrina that are a part of the activities being undertaken on behalf of the Department of Health and Human Services.